1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric connection unit, and in particular to an electric connection unit of a contact type of electric connection building block. The present invention further relates to the contact type of electric connection building block.
2. The Prior Arts
Building blocks are a common toy which allows players to use imagination and creativity to construct various models. There are a variety of ways to play the building blocks. Therefore, the building blocks are always popular in the market. At present, there are electric connection building blocks available in the market. The electric connection building block includes electronic components, such as LED lights and audio components, a circuit board, and electric connection posts disposed therein. When a plurality of electric connection building blocks are connected with each other, the electronic components are electrically connected by the circuit board and the electric connection posts, such that the electrically connected electric connection building blocks would emit light or play sound (i.e. activate the electronic components disposed therein), which provides more entertainment and fun.
The conventional electric connection building blocks, such as Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M408402, include electric connection posts mounted on a circuit board. The electric connection post includes a positive conducting member and a negative conducting member. Each of the positive and negative conducting members has a metal lead. The metal leads are soldered on the circuit board and connected with the electronic components by the circuit board.
However, the positive and negative conducting members of the electric connection posts of the electric connection building blocks have a complex structure and a lot of components. It is hard and time consuming to assemble. Furthermore, the positive and negative conducting members need to be soldered on the circuit board by the spot soldering. Not only labor consuming, but also it would cause environmental contamination. Therefore, there are problems needed to be solved.